lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
LGBT rights in Gibraltar
Male homosexuality has been legal since 1993 in Gibraltar, and the age of consent is 18 (16 for lesbianism and opposite sex sexual activities).http://www.avert.org/aofconsent.htm Retrieved on August 23, 2007. The new constitution fails to mention sexual orientation. The proposals - made public early March 2002 - specifically decided to leave out direct reference to "sexual orientation" as a category to be constitutionally protected (even though other categories are clearly included).http://commentisfree.guardian.co.uk/peter_tatchell/2007/08/the_rock_of_prejudice.html Retrieved on August 23, 2007. The latest Gay Pride was a great success with pro-gay rights organization Gib Gay Rights (GGR) openly challenging the Chief Minister for more gay rights in Gilbraltar for the gay and lesbian community.http://equalityrightsggr.blogspot.com/2007/05/ggr-rallies-supporters-to-act-in.html Retrieved on August 23, 2007. In Gibraltar, the age of consent is 16 for heterosexual and female homosexual acts, while the age of consent for male homosexual acts is maintained at 18 - Currently under all these; A court case, under investigation, intervening, reviewing, accessing and maybe getting equalised soon http://www.ukgaynews.org.uk/Archive/07/Oct/1603.htm http://www.vox.gi/Politics/Elections-2007/GGR_Makes_Submission_to_UK_Parliament-09102007.html http://www.pinknews.co.uk/news/articles/2005-5633.html http://www.gibfocus.gi/details_todaysnews.php?id=2826. Male homosexual acts were decriminalised in Gibraltar since 1993 where the above conditions were set. An equal age of consent of 16 for all maybe coming soon http://www.ukgaynews.org.uk/Archive/07/Oct/1602.htm http://www.vox.gi/Politics/Elections-2007/GGR_Makes_Submission_to_UK_Parliament-09102007.html http://www.vox.gi/Local/GGR_Welcomes_British_PM_Intervention_Age_Consent16102007.html. Notes References * Age of consent Europe * GGR takes Discrimination Violations to Council of Europe Ministers (11 January 2008) * Gibraltar gays take age of consent fight to Europe (10 January 2008) * Council of Europe Publishes Gibraltar Gay Discrimination Issue (9 January 2008) * GWA states it can fight its own battles after Council of Europe officially tables Gib discrimination issue (8 January 2008) * GGR takes Discrimination Violations to Council of Europe Ministers (8 January 2008) * Govt has ‘no right to spy in bedrooms’ (16 November 2007) * PM pledges action on Gibraltar age of consent (17 October 2007) * "Interventions work best when confrunting issues head-on" (16 October 2007) * Gay Rights Group Welcomes Intervention of British Prime Minister (October 16, 2007) * Gay Age of Consent Equality: ‘We Have Given Gibraltarian Government Long Enough’ (October 8, 2007) * Tatchell slams Gibraltar over gay rights (3 October, 2007) * Gibraltar gay rights record criticised (January 29, 2007). * Govt has ‘no right to spy in bedrooms’ (16 November 2007) * Cashman Confirms Brown to Look Into Age of Consent Issue (22 October 2007) * GGR: “No 6 is in Denial” (22 October 2007) * PM pledges action on Gibraltar age of consent (17 October 2007) * "Interventions work best when confrunting issues head-on" (16 October 2007) * GGR Welcomes British PM’s Intervention on Age of Consent (16 October 2007) * Gay Rights Group Welcomes Intervention of British Prime Minister (October 16, 2007) * MEP Cashman to Raise Gib Equality Issue Personally with PM Gordon Brown (9 October 2007) * GGR Makes Submission to UK Parliament (9 October 2007 ) * Gay Age of Consent Equality: ‘We Have Given Gibraltarian Government Long Enough’ (October, 2007) * Tatchell slams Gibraltar over gay rights (3 October, 2007) * Gibraltar gay rights record criticised (January 29, 2007). Summary table External links *http://www.equalityrightsggr.blogspot.com/ Gibraltar Category:Gibraltarian society